


I would miss you

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Depressed makoto, M/M, Ouch, Please don't read this if your sensitive to, Suicide, big sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The killing game had finally turned on its heels, all survivors convincing Junko to chose hope finally worked, and she grew to like them after a while that is. No more death no more destruction and no more trauma-inducing events, at least that’s what the heir thought. Makoto on the other hand might be different.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I would miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch this one hurt to write. lol it's 1am what am I doing with life.

the light flooding through the windows starting to hurt. Slowly closing the goodbye letter he had carefully written. The thoughts slowly gaining on him becoming painful. ‘They all hate you!’ It was like a cold gush of wind. ‘This is all your fault’ Like shards of glass, ‘you don’t deserve to live’ like ice piercing your skin. ‘Just kill yourself already.’ If you where standing near the brunette you would have probably heard the audible crack, it was his hope.

It was gone.

‘No one would miss you anyway’ he stood up his chair quickly sliding across the floor, ‘Just get it over with’ he walked to his dresser, ‘Do it already’ pulling a long metal switchblade from the top drawer, flicking it open ‘You deserve this.’ He held the switchblade to his throat as if he was going to stab himself “I should unlock the door.” He smiled “that way they know I won’t be in the way anymore.” Slowly making his way to the door unlocking it quietly, “that should do.” He. Walked away from the door, holding the knife back up to his throat. A tear ran down his face, not long after it was followed by a flood of tears ‘Your such a coward.’ He cringed at the cold metal tip scratching his throat ‘Just DO IT.’ Makoto threw his hands back then forward once more. *GASP* his breathing immediately stopped *COUGH* tears streamed down his face as he cried out for help, “G-AH n-nO *COUGH* I CANT-.” “SO-M ..E ONE… HEL-P” he couldn’t see eyes absolutely flooded with tears. Vision also dotted with black ‘What have you done.’ He scratched at his throat as he hit the floor, ‘This is it, I’m gonna die.’ Makoto thought about one last thing (well more like two), Komaru and Byakuya, her sweet sweet eyes and her laugh, his cold stares but warm behavior towards Makoto. “I…m so….rr…y- *Gasp* ev..er..yone. . . . .” the hole world was consumed by the small black spots.

Byakuya POV

This was weird everyone was accounted for, except for Byakuya's least (not really) brunette. “That's weird Makoto's missing.” Aoi pointed out “Well yeah, I mean it's not like him to miss anything.” Junko waved her hands excessively. “Hm maybe he slept in late, after all, we are all insomniacs,” Aoi started chuckling. “I suppose that could be right,” Byakuya muttered. ‘I need to believe it’s nothing. Makoto cant get hurt.’ Everyone ate breakfast as normal, relaxing slightly with the idea that “everyone is safe”. “Gah!” A small scream echoed through the halls. Every single person bolting to alert. “Did y’all hear that or am I going crazy?” Aoi nervously laughed. “I-i heard t-that for sure.” Toko stuttered out. “So-m” pause “one hel-p!” The screams sent chills through the heirs spine, what was even scarier was the fact that Byakuya knew who the scream belonged to. “MAKOTO.” He practically kicked his chair out of the way. “OH SHIT-“ Aoi followed quickly after him slamming into a few people on her way out. The hallways seemed to go on forever, twisting and turning. He could have sworn they didn’t look like this, the blonde gripped a metal door frame and quickly turned a corner, sliding down the hall leading to Makoto's room. he stopped at the door, “fuck, you better be okay.” The metal handle felt like acid. He pushed the door open easily as it was unlocked. the room was soaked with light, a warm tone falling over the messy room, he stepped in only to find he had stepped in some kind of liquid he looked down at the floor “Oh my god.” It was drenched in blood. He followed the blood with his eyes, to find Makoto, completely idle face-first on the ground. ‘Please let this be a joke or a lie.’ He slowly flipped the brunette over, His hoodie was soaked in blood, and tears stained his face, a long switchblade handles sticking out of his neck. 

No

No

NO

His knees sunk lower to the ground as he realized no one but Makoto could have done this, everyone else was there in the dining hall. “Makoto killed himself.” He choked out. He heard Aoi and someone else he couldn’t be bothered to define, start sobbing. Byakuya slowly cradled Makotos's head in his hands ‘Why did you do this? You didn’t deserve this fate.’ “Why… WHY.” He cried out. “We all loved you, I loved you. I LOVED YOU MAKOTO.” Hiro slowly wrapped his arms around Byakuya “Shh..” He was strangely good at calming people down. 

It really hurt after all Makoto brought everyone together, and avenged all their friends, He didn’t deserve this ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, are you okay? no? thats what I thought. go drink water ya fucktard.


End file.
